Ravenpaw's Choice
by Firestaristhebest
Summary: Ravenpaw returns to ThunderClan at last!
1. Ravenpaw's Choice, Chapter 1

Ravenpaw gazed through the trees, worries filled his head though his white tipped tail was high. "Hello?" he called, looking down into a huge hollow. Suddenly, without warning, a weight dropped onto his back. He growled, twisting desperately in an attempt to throw his attacker, black pelt bristling. Then he smelled the tom's scent and recognised it. _Firestar!_ "Get off, you great lump!" he purred, finally dislodging his friend, worries temporarily forgotten.

"Ravenpaw!" Firestar laughed. "Ha, I got you good. You've gotten strong," the leader added more seriously.

"The mice in the barn have fattened me up!" Ravenpaw joked, nudging his flame coloured friend.

"What brings you here, Ravenpaw?" Firestar's emerald green eyes darkened in concern for his friend, and he rested his tail on Ravenpaw's shoulders.

"If you would allow me, now that Tigerstar is dead, I would like to rejoin ThunderClan," Ravenpaw mewed anxiously.

"What do you reckon I'm going to say?!" laughed Firestar happily.

"I dunno," grunted Ravenpaw, tail twitching.

"Yes, mousebrain!" Firestar snorted, cuffing his best friend playfully over the ears.

Ravenpaw dipped his head to his friend. "Thank you, Firestar!"

"No problem at all," the leader meowed, "Follow me; do you remember the way to the camp?"

"Of course I do! I remember this place like I do my own pelt!" called Ravenpaw as he raced towards the hollow. "Race me!"

The two friends ran straight to ThunderClan's camp, tails streaming behind them, air rushing through their fur. Ravenpaw halted, panting, at the foot of the hollow, behind Firestar, who, because of his size and strength, had won the race. The leader stood in front of Ravenpaw, facing the camp entrance. "We'd better go in," said Firestar. "The Clan will be wondering where I've been!" Ravenpaw nodded, and the flame coloured tom led the way into the camp.


	2. Ravenpaw's Choice, Chapter 2

"Look who's back!" meowed a ginger she-cat to Firestar. Two little she-kits scrambled behind her.

"Where have you been, father?" mewed the little brown tabby and white she-kit anxiously, gazing worriedly at her father.

Firestar bent down and nuzzled his kits. "I have just brought back a close friend of mine, Leafkit," he mewed gently to the little tabby.

Her sister, a dark ginger she-kit, padded up to her father. "Who?" she said stubbornly. Ravenpaw could see that this was the feistier of the kits. Firestar and Sandstorm would have their paws full with these two!

" _I_ don't need to ask! I can just guess, the way you always talk about him! I'd better go get Graystripe, then the three of you can have your joyful reunion!" The ginger she-cat padded towards the warrior's den, tail swishing behind her.

"Thank you Sandstorm!" Firestar called after his mate. The ginger she-cat acknowledged him with a twitch of her ear. Firestar leaned down to address his kits once again. "Squirrelkit, do you remember the story I told you about my friend Ravenpaw, and how he had to leave the forest because Tigerstar wanted to kill him because of what he had seen?"

"What _did_ he see?" meowed Squirrelkit curiously. "You never told us."

 _Ah, so Firestar never told them the rest so not to scare them. He is a good father_ , thought Ravenpaw. _Well, I never doubted_ that _!_

"That is a story for another day," the bright ginger tom meowed. "The cat who I have brought home is Ravenpaw. Treat him kindly, he is a good cat, and he helped ThunderClan when we needed it most." Firestar kinked his tail, signalling to Ravenpaw that he could enter the camp.

Ravenpaw padded through the fern tunnel and emerged into the camp. He dipped his head to the kits. "Just remember, I am not an elder. I don't need to be coddled!"

Squirrelkit whipped her head around. "Don't let One-Eye and the other elders hear you say that!"

"What?" croaked One-eye. "Did I hear my name?"

"No, no!" said Ravenpaw, raising his voice for the elder to hear him. He dropped his voice, leaning down to the kits, "They are so old, they won't be _able_ to hear you!" he whispered, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I heard _that_!" called One-Eye from across the camp.

Firestar snorted. "I call that 'selective hearing.'"

Sandstorm padded up to the group, a long furred gray tom trotting beside her. Upon seeing Ravenpaw, the tom's eyes lit up. "Ravenpaw!" he meowed joyously.

"Hi Graystripe!" Ravenpaw greeted his friend, dipping his head. By now a big crowd had grown around Ravenpaw and his friends, murmuring to each other and glancing at Ravenpaw.

Graystripe touched noses with Ravenpaw. "How have you been, friend?"

"I've been very well, thanks!" mewed Ravenpaw. "You?"

"Well, I've been entertaining myself playing with our best friend Firestar's kits!" He lowered his voice, "You have no idea how much trouble they give the Clan!"

Sandstorm had overheard the conversation. "Who do they remind you of?" she mewed softly.

"Huh?" Firestar meowed, tilting his head quizzically. "Who?"

His mate flicked him over his ears. "You three, you mousebrain," she laughed fondly.

Firestar grinned sheepishly. "I suppose so," he mewed. "Remember that time-"

Squirrelkit broke him off. "What did you do, father? What did you do?" The eager she-kit bounced around her father and his friends.

It was obvious that these kits were fawned over by the Clan. Smallear called out from across the clearing, "I'll tell you some time, youngsters!"

Swiftbreeze nodded. "Oh yes," she croaked, "Those three caused more trouble than all four Clans combined!"

Leafkit gave her father a look that melted Ravenpaw's heart. It was evident that he meaned the world to his kits. Wide eyed, she gazed at him. "Did you really, father? I thought you always were the noblest, most bravest cat in the Clans!"

Firestar's eyes twinkled as he smiled at his kit. "Oh, no! Us three," he swept his tail across Graystripe, Ravenpaw, and himself, "were the most disobedient cats in the Clan. Probably all the Clans!"

One-eye dipped her head. "It's true; your father doesn't lie!"

Sandstorm cleared her throat. "Ravenpaw, will you tell us why you have honoured ThunderClan with your presence?"

Every cat cast their eyes upon Ravenpaw. He could feel their gazes boring into his pelt. "I…" he stammered, "I want to rejoin ThunderClan-" The Clan drowned his voice out, cheering and greeting Ravenpaw happily. The worry that had been bothering Ravenpaw all the way to the forest disappeared as his friends twined around him. _Oh well. It can wait. Plus, it's not for the whole Clan to hear. I don't want to alarm them._

He lifted his chin as ThunderClan scent enveloped him. _This is my home now. What happened back at the barn…it doesn't matter now. Barley…_ He gritted his teeth. _No, he doesn't matter either. He…he betrayed me._


End file.
